In characterizing an image, “depth of field” (DOF) refers to the near/far zone of subject distance (i.e., distance between the subject and the imaging sensor) in which the subject appears in sharp focus. In a large (or “deep”) DOF, the zone of sharp focus extends from the nearest subject area to the most distant subject area. In contrast, in a small (or “shallow”) DOF, the zone of sharp focus covers only a small portion of the entire image. DOF is determined by the physical properties of the imaging system, including the imaging sensor and the lens in use. When all other parameters are held constant, a smaller lens aperture will generally yield a greater DOF than a larger lens aperture. In many photographic situations, a relatively large DOF is desired (e.g., to ensure all the faces in a group of people are captured in sharp focus), however the use of an appropriately small aperture (to achieve the desired DOF) is often difficult or impossible. This is because a smaller lens aperture admits less light than the larger lens aperture. In situations where the light for exposure is constrained (e.g., shooting by available light indoors) the use of a large aperture is often desired in order to make a proper exposure, and the resulting loss of DOF is an unavoidable consequence with traditional systems.